


Fueling a Spark, Gets You a Fire

by Sempiternal



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marvel Universe, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i promise its not, more relevant tags to come, these tags make the story seem dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempiternal/pseuds/Sempiternal
Summary: Phil quickly assesses the kid, watches him, watch him. The kid’s brown eyes are sparkling with something that irks Phil, something that looks like he’s playing a game.The Stilinski kid is at the mercy of S.H.I.E.L.D. His hands are bound in front of him in reinforced handcuffs that not even a God could break through. The kid is secured in a room smaller than a prison cell and Phil is blocking the only exit.The kid doesn’t stand a chance, but when Coulson looks at his face, sees the smirk playing at his lips, his eyes twinkling in the light-He feels like prey.





	1. After Effects

He peers over the kid’s shoulder and sees long fingers scribbling furiously. The kid is pressing the fountain pen so harshly against the paper, the man’s surprised the ink hasn’t exploded across the page by now.

_ Run little fox, run! We will catch you.  _ ** _We’ll always catch you._ **

“Is that Japanese?”

Stiles falters, pale fingers pause in their movement; they twitch against the paper, restless.

He glances behind him, the man questioning would swear he saw a flash of fear behind the kid’s eyes. 

_ Why would he be afraid to admit he knows Japanese? _

Stiles swallows, doing a customary glance around the room of other applicants, who have now paused in their exam. 

Stiles briefly closes his eyes.  _ Way to lay low, Stiles. _

He risks a glance at the man behind him, then ducks his head closer to the paper. 

“Yeah,” he confirms. He chews on his bottom lip, sneaks a glance at the man again, then turns back to his paper. “It’s easier to get my thoughts out this way,” he adds, prays his voice doesn’t waver.

The kid doesn’t look back at him, and he’s a bit peeved. He’s an Avenger, alright? He should be met with at least a  _ little bit _ of awe, excitement at the very minimum. 

He clears his throat. “Kid,” Stiles hunches his shoulders a bit more as the man takes a step closer. 

“If you’re gonna speak to an Avenger, you might as well do so while looking me in the face,” he chuckles a bit, trying to make the damn kid relax. If he hunches anymore, he’s gonna look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame pretty soon. 

He places a hand on the kid’s shoulder, ready to tell the kid to just  _ calm the fuck down,  _ when his hand is suddenly pulled  _ behind his back  _ and his face slammed down on the desk. Stars swim in his vision, the kid’s stronger than he looks, gangly limbs and lithe form accounted for. 

The kid leans down to stare at Clint in the eyes, the kid’s own formed in a glare. 

** _“Do not touch me.” _ **


	2. Notice

Hey all, I don't even know what to say other than I'm sorry. I really wanted this work to go somewhere, but between dealing with university, trying to combat my depression, and just not feeling secure in my writing, I kind of just abandoned this work. 

I'm choosing not to delete this because I genuinely DO want to continue this work, but I need to better plan it out and also balance my own life. You may see me writing separate one shots from either the Teen Wolf fandom or other fandoms, but please don't think I left this work to collect dust. I promise something will come out of it, just not now.

I thank you all for your kudos, comments, and encouragement, but I don't feel like it would be right to just delete this work, or even to leave you all without an update. Thank you all for the support, I'll be back to this fic eventually.

Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think so far, as of now this first chapter is still tentative, and I might change things around, but I will be sure to notify you all in the next chapter if it is vital for you to go back and read the edit!
> 
> Please leave a comment on your thoughts, constructive criticism is welcome! I won't take anything too personal :)


End file.
